


"I didn't do it"

by yukiisama3



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathens (Music Video), Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Fic, Caring, Death, Depressing, Depression, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear of Discovery, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jail, Josh is an angel, Kindness, M/M, Minor Romance, Murder, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Josh, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tyler isn't crazy, What Have I Done, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiisama3/pseuds/yukiisama3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler lives with Blurryface inside him.<br/>Josh once lived.<br/>Tyler doesn't remember anything.<br/>Josh remembers clearly.<br/>Tyler's a demon inside.<br/>Josh is an angel.</p><p>He'll never Tell Tyler on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I didn't do it"

__"I didn't do it."

Is the words Tyler repeated to himself every day of his new life.

"I didn't do it." If the last night but

He kept silently muttering to himself.

"I would never do it."

**_"But you really did do it, Tyler."_ **

Tyler was huddled in a ball of fear in the dark corner, it's a cold place, a place Tyler is stuck it. Beyond the bars of steel was a boy.

Tyler knew this boy forever, he was his best and still greatest gift God has ever given him.

All bundled up crying is the corner, the other boy threw a paper ball, landing right in front of his feet. "Huh...?"

This was the first time he's seen him in a long time.

Tyler looked beyond the steel bars and found himself not alone. His gift returned to see him, "You know, I don't like it when you cry." Tyler stood up and saw the pink haired boy in the cell in front of his. The boy's arm was still outside of the cell from trying to get Tyler's attention. Tyler reached over and tried to touch him, but the boy quickly stepped back.

As if he didn't want to even be poked.

Tyler's never been allowed to do anything with his friend, he tries but fails.

"You believe me right? I didn't do it."

"I do, in fact, I know you didn't."

Tyler's face smiled, he only smiled when his friend is around.

"Thanks, Josh."

Suddenly Tyler twitched violently, he blinked and Josh was gone.

"Josh? Josh?! No! come back... Don't leave me alone!"

He saw normally again.

Everything was well lit, inmates walking down the hallway, but the piece of crumbled paper still remained.

"Josh... "

Tyler unfolded the paper and stuck it to the wall. Just like the others, it was eyes with makeup on them, just like Josh's.

Tyler paced around his cold, empty, cell. Just believes him, why does nobody else?

Every day people would tell Tyler to stop talking to himself, he never listens to them, cause Josh is there for him.

Josh guides him throughout problems, every time he's there. Tyler always thought it was strange, he seems to know when he's upset, he never wears the orange jumpsuit. Josh has weird tattoos, a beanie, publish clothing and this odd red makeup with bright pink hair.

Josh is Tyler's only friend. Sometimes Josh would stay up all night and watch over Tyler when he's asleep.

Tyler's always sad and emotionless without Josh around. Sometimes he would stay awake all night to see if Josh would come back.

Tyler would use his free time to go to the place Josh would go to when he wasn't in his cell, the basement.

He's not supposed to be down there, but he goes for Josh. Tyler walked to the basement, images of Josh would flash in his eyes, switching between reality and the Blurry side of things.

Tyler was scared, he sees odd things.

"Tyler, you're back again?"

"You wouldn't come see me so I came to see you."

Tyler smiled, for some strange reason, he adores Josh. He sat down next to Josh on the cold, wet floor. "Why do you have these tattoos?" He pointed at the heavenly themed tattoos on Josh's left arm.

Josh stiffened, how could he tell Tyler what they mean? It would make Tyler more scared, "I'm Christian." That's the only way Josh could keep his secret.

Tyler kept quiet and tried laying his head on Josh's shoulder as a sign of affection.

"No!" Josh scooted to the side. Tyler frowned, "Why won't you let me touch you? We're close, right? I'm not going to hurt you." Josh shook his head, still refusing. After all, Tyler doesn't know if about the abuse he went through.

Tyler hated this, he hated not being able to do the same things as they once did. They were friends before Tyler was accused and marked guilty, but Josh doesn't care, he knows Tyler is innocent.

Tyler twitched and groaned, "No, no, no, no, no, Tyler, fight it. Don't let go." Josh nearly reached to put his hands on Tyler's shoulders, he stopped himself before it was too late.

"I didn't do it."

Tyler stopped, his head hung lowly and he stood up. Josh's breath turned heavy, he doesn't like where this is going...

Tyler looked up at the ceiling then down at Josh. **_"Oh, Joshua, you were always there for us, you still are too. I never thought you would be trapped with us forever."_**

Josh would be mad if he weren't so afraid. He frantically scooted back towards the wall, "There is no 'us' I was and still am there for Tyler, not you. I chose to stay."

Josh watched him walk towards and corner, he kneeled in front of him and Josh's lip quivered, "You'll never be there for him, not anymore." Was the last words Josh heard from him before he was stared down with a paralyzing glare.

Then Tyler's body dropped to the cold floor. Josh panicked, he wanted so badly to just cradle Tyler's poor body and make him happy,

**But he can't.**

Josh's hand was inches from touching Tyler's face, he sighed, it's never going to be the same. Suddenly Tyler sat up and Josh's hand...

He felt it... Josh felt Tyler's cheek brush against his hand. Tyler seemed absent from the contact, Josh didn't think he could touch Tyler **anymore**.

"Ty, are you hurt? You fell pretty hard on your head."

He wanted to tell Tyler but it would be a bad idea, possibly overwhelm him.

Tyler nodded, his time was up, he has to go back to the room of despair, the only area where everything is different.

Josh watched Tyler leave, he thought about what had happened, he finally decided he would tell Tyler, tell him why he believes him.

"I might have done it," Tyler muttered to himself again.

Tyler was slipping... He was giving up, there's no point of fighting it unless Josh came around.

The dark figures he always sees on the wall don't scare him anymore, the depression still lingers, he's trying to hold onto his faith but every time he falls down and tries getting back up only to find he can't do this anymore.

Tyler's trying to figure out why he's in the dark.

He thinks about how his life used to be,

_"Tyler, I'll always be by your side, don't worry, even death won't force me to leave you."_

Is that supposed to mean something?

_"Don't be afraid, even if I'm not there. I will protect you, Tyler Joseph, I-"_

"Why don't I remember the rest if what he said?" Tyler asked himself. He blacked out when Josh was cut off that one day, he doesn't know what he said.

Josh remembers clearly what he told Tyler, the same thing he was going to say again.

"Tyler Joseph, I love you... " Josh said to himself.

He waited until Tyler came back to see him, and when he did Josh was prepared. They sat at the same spot as always and Tyler tried the same thing, as usual, he tried to lay his head on Josh's shoulder, he succeeded this time.

Tyler laid his head on Josh's shoulder.

He was in shock, Josh never lets him touch him. But Josh was in more shock. Josh hasn't had psychical contact in nearly six months, except when he accidently touched Tyler's face, so he made the most of it, he wrapped his arm around Tyler and stayed like that.

"Josh... I love you."

Josh couldn't believe it, he was going to tell Tyler that today. Tyler was more shocked to find Josh's lips on his cheek, they've had a life together once. "Why do you stay in this basement and never wear the jumpsuits?"

Josh still couldn't answer him, he didn't even know he could touch Tyler, "I'm different from everyone here."

Tyler left again.

He sat in this pure white room, clean and brightly lit. He didn't know why. "Tyler, what do you remember from six months ago?" A voice called out, "murder that poor boy? I bet he wanted to help you."

Tyler was confused, he didn't do it. "The boy with red hair, you killed him."

"I never killed a boy with red hair, Josh used to have red hair, he has pink now."

The voice paused, chattering in the background of the voice was heard until it spoke again, "What does he look like? The pink haired one, he doesn't match any of our files."

Tyler blinked, he barely remembers what the red haired boy looked like, he would get glimpses of memories but they were blurry.

"He has a name, Josh, Joshua William Dun."

More chattering came out from the background, the voice cleared it's throat, "Did you say, Joshua William Dun?"

"Yes, he's been with me the entire time."

Josh appeared in front of Tyler, "Cover your ears, don't believe them. They don't know what they're talking about."

"Okay, Josh, I trust you."

The voice was the investigator, "What does Josh look like?" Josh looked at Tyler desperately, he doesn't want Tyler hurt.

_"Black and blue is just a color until it's no your heart."_

Tyler glanced at Josh, "Pink hair, brown eyes, fit."

"More details."

"Um, black side cut tank top, black beanie, gages, ripped jeans, nose piercing, heavenly like tattoos and a tree tattoo."

The door opened and someone came in. The man stood in front of Tyler, maybe in his fifties or so, he was confused. "Kid, the description you gave..." He flipped through documents in his hand,

"Match exactly what Josh Dun, wore when he died."

Tyler doesn't believe that.

"Josh isn't dead, he's right here with-" but Josh was gone, "us..."

"Everything but the odd heaven tattoos and pink hair. Your hand's prints are on his body."

"But I didn't do it! I don't even know a red haired guy!"

The man handcuffed Tyler and took him to his office, "Why am I wearing these? I'm not dangerous." The man laughed and sat Tyler down.

The pictures he showed Tyler, he saw one with Josh and him together and then... He saw Josh's bloody body, dead on the floor.

Tyler got up and backed away, "No, no, Josh isn't dead, he's alive!" Tyler ran for it, he didn't care if they found him or not he ran to find Josh.

And he was caught, thrown into his cell.

"At least I'm not handcuffed anymore, " Tyler sighed. Josh walked in front of his cell and unlocked it, "Are you black and blue? On the inside..."

Tyler shook his head, "hell is in me." Tyler followed Josh down to the basement, both boys were quiet for awhile.

"You're dead, aren't you? You're a demon."

"It's not like that, I'm no demon."

Tyler cried, "You're not even really here!" Josh was right, Tyler isn't capable of knowing what happened.

"Ty, I'm not alive, but I feel like it and... Just stay here? With me?"

Tyler doesn't want to stay anymore, "I can't, I don't want to fall in love if you're a ghost! You should have told me, I thought you cared."

Josh really does care, he does what he has to. He's dead, he can't escape that, but he's still there for Tyler. Tyler doesn't see that.

"You've got it all wrong, I care too much about you, that's why I forgive you. I forgive you both."

"Josh, you just made me black and blue, I'm bruised, my heart is bruised. "

Josh watched Tyler turn around and take the first step on the staircase up to where Josh can't go without him. If Josh lets him go he'll never be able to save or see him again.

Tyler had a knife in his heart, Josh stabbed him on the inside. He can't do this anymore.

When he took the step, Josh yelled at him, "I'm your guard-" It's too late, Tyler doesn't believe in Josh anymore. Tyler turned around and saw Josh was no longer in the basement.

He's gone.

Tyler's mouth opened, he took the step-down and panicked. Frantically looking around the empty room, "Josh, where did you go?!" This was Tyler's fault and he knows it, "seriously, come back out. I'm really sorry, okay?" Tyler thought maybe this was a twisted version of hide and seek or maybe Josh was trying to scare him again today.

"Whatever dude."

Then his went back to his cell.

Everyday Tyler would go back, but Josh still remained gone.

After thinking about it for days, no sign of Josh, Tyler realized what Josh was trying to say.

His hair was pink, like cotton candy. Pink means sweet, gentle, love and kindness. Josh's hair turned pink when he died.

His hair was once red, like desire. An emotion, danger, war but yet still means passion and love.

Josh told him he would be with him even if he died, but Tyler didn't get it. Josh's new tattoos that never seem to fade almost like their brand new. Heaven, they mean heaven. Josh is an angel, Tyler's angel.

Josh only appears when Tyler's alone, scared, empty inside, or as Josh says, _"Black and blue on the inside."_ He comes around just to make him smile, but when someone sees Tyler, Josh says bye and leaves.

Sometimes Tyler's would black out and wake up on the ground, Josh would be sitting in the corner afraid until Tyler would call his name.

Tyler knows now, he knows the truth, he knows what truly happened.

Tyler was emotionless, down in the basement, sitting where he and Josh once sat together every day.

Hours, Tyler spent hours, waiting in the same spot, waiting for Josh. Tyler looked up at the lights, they were bright, like Josh's smile. Tyler snapped out of his trance.

"Sir, we found him, he's in the basement."

Tyler was brought back to his cell, alone, back into the cold.

He remembers everything clearly now. He did know the red headed boy, he was his best friend, the night Josh died, Tyler wanted to tell him, he had mustered the courage that night.

He looked at the drawings on the wall, Josh drew them all for Tyler,

_"Why do you keep throwing these at me?"_

_"So you'll always remember me."_

Tyler remembers Josh.

Tyler cried, screamed, hurt himself. Now he was bruised, inside and out.

_"Hope, "_

Tyler's tears was a river of sadness.

_"It's something that you find when you're desperately grasping onto life,"_

Then Tyler found something,

_"and when you find it... "_

Tyler looked down, he saw it, he saw his glimpse of hope.

_"you'll know, hope is right there, it's like... Getting a gift from God."_

Tyler saw a piece if paper, crumbled up in front of his feet. He stopped breathing for a minute and slowly unfolded the paper,

 _"Hope is right here, out the window."_  
  
Tyler cried even harder, he knows Josh wrote it.

Tyler saw something else, a boy, a man walking past his cell with pink hair. "Josh!" Tyler's cell opened and he chased after the boy.

He went to the basement and the boy disappeared, he faded into a note. Tyler held it with care and read it with tears in his eyes. _'Tyler, there's a demon in you, I'm your angel sent to help you.'_

Tyler kept the paper. He looked up at the wet ceiling, he figured it out, he knows, he wished he'd known earlier, it's too late now.

**_"I did it."_ **


End file.
